The Return of Morlock
by marycarlyn
Summary: It's the first Halloween as a couple for Rick and Kate, but the fun is interrupted by an escape from Bellevue and a murder which seems to have been committed by a Vampire. Morlock's back, but he doesn't have revenge on his mind. It's Kate he wants.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Det. Kate Beckett said as she gazed doubtfully at her reflection in the mirror.

Richard Castle moved into position behind her, admiring the view, "What? You look great! I could eat you up!" He rested his hands on her hips, his eyes darkening with desire.

Kate suppressed a smile, "Later, later..." she murmured. "What are we supposed to be dressed up as, again?"

Rick's face lit up. "Space Cowboy and his 'Companion'!"

"His 'Companion'...?" Kate glanced sideways at her lover.

Rick smiled sexily, "Well, she does have a Heart of Gold..."

Kate chuckled quietly, "Ah. You have a rich fantasy life, don't you, Castle?"

Rick's arms snaked around her waist and turned her face toward his. "You have no idea..." He whispered as brought his lips to hers, his eyes promising carnal delights... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Forgot this with the first chapter: I do not own Castle or claim it's characters as my own. I just like playing with them. They belong to ABC and Andrew Marlowe and all those guys.

Kate could barely supress her laughter as she lay on Rick's bed. She looked down and watched a Castle-shaped lump as it floudered around under the robes of her costume.

"Need a little help down there, Rick?" she asked, biting her cheek to stop from giggling.

"No, no! I'm fine. Man! Companions' outfits are really complicated!" came the muffled reply.

"Yeah, well, these costumes were your idea, *Space Cowboy*..." Kate rolled her eyes and settled back on the pillows, wondering once again why she agreed to let him choose their Halloween costumes.

"I'm not complaining, it's just..Hey! I found your knee!"

Kate's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Castle's mouth kiss her knee, his tongue flicking gently, "I can tell..."

"And if I know my biology, and I think I do," he continued, "your thigh should be right," he moved his mouth past her knee, toward the soft, smooth skin of her inner thigh, "...about...here."

Kate had been biting her lip, as she felt his mouth nip and lick his way up her leg. Her hands grasped his comforter and she moaned quietly, her hips moving and urging Castle on.  
when suddenly, he stopped.

Looking down, she saw Rick's be-robed head pop up between her legs. "Why, Det. Beckett, you little vixen," he said slyly. Kate sighed as she felt his hand move all the way up her thigh."You went *Commando*..."

Kate groaned as she felt his fingers begin to explore the sweet, wet heat of her sex, followed quickly by his mouth as he licked, nipped and feasted upon her.

She whimpered as his tongue circled her clit, while he thrust two of his fingers inside her rythmically, bringing her to the very edge. "Just...trying to be...a good Companion, Captain..." she gasped.

Castle groaned then, grabbing her hips and holding her firmly, his tongue diving deeper into her, licking and sucking, taking her to the edge and beyond.

Kate arched her back, her hips bucking wildly as she felt her climax begin to crash over her body in wave after wave of ecstasy. "Rick! GOD, Rick! I'm cumming!" She cried out his name over and over again.

Rick smiled then, tasting the warm, salty, and sweet gush of her juices as she climaxed. With two last, slow, gentle flicks of his tongue, he felt her breathing return to normal. He found his way out from under the silken robes, moved slowly up Kate's body and gathered her in his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Rick..." she breathed as she began to unbutton the dark red shirt of his costume and moving her mouth from his lips to his ear, she began to suck on the lobe, smiling when she heard him growl softly.

She moved him onto his back, pushing the suspenders down off his shoulders and pulled his shirt out of the pants. His pants were next to be removed, and she was gratified to see she wasn't the only one who went "commando".

Licking her lips, she glanced back up at him, her eyes dark and seductive. "My turn," she whispered, a wicked smile appearing on her face.

"God, Kate" Rick moaned as he felt Kate take him into her mouth, her tongue swirling up and down his hard shaft.

Rick's hips began to thrust with every stroke of her tongue. "Kate! God, Babe you-"  
A familiar ringtone suddenly rang out. "-have GOT to be kidding me!" he cried out with frustration.

Kate's head popped up, her eyes wide and apologetic. "I am so sorry! It's the precinct," she whispered, "I have to take it." She rolled to her side and grabbed her phone.

Rick nodded his head "It's fine," he said, then lowered his voice to a prayful whisper, "Please don't let it be a body, please don't let it be a body, please don't let it be a body..."

She flipped her phone open, "Beckett." she answered, hoping her voice wasn't as husky as it sounded.

"Hey Beckett!" Kate closed her eyes at the sound of Esposito's overly cheerful voice, "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Can it, Esposito. What have you got?" she asked, silently adding her own prayer to Castles furiously whispered ones.

"Only the first murder of the holiday. And you are gonna like it. Totally Beckett Flavored. Oh and tell Castle he's gonna love it, too."

Kate sat up, her curiosity piqued, in spite of the circumstances. "Really? Why is that?"

Back at the crime scene, Esposito looked down at the vic, two punture wounds evident in his neck. "Well, let's just say I hope you guys are stocked up with crosses and stakes, 'cuz judging from the body, it looks like we've got another vampire loose in New York." 


End file.
